The Ring Necklace
by Lil Bre
Summary: Gordo befriends a new kid named Tom, who is a craftsman and an advice giver. For Lizzie's birthday, Gordo asks Tom to make a special gift for him by hand and to help him get Lizzie to fall for him. LG MT(OC)
1. Default Chapter

Dang, I AM going everywhere! And it all started with Beyblade.... COOL! Now with the disclaimer...

Disclaimer- Disney owns Lizzie McGuire and... I guess... the USA owns Alabama... oO''

Chapter 1- A New Friend

The car ride back from the Airport from Rome was a quiet ride for Gordo. The conversation his parents were having was hazy to him because he was thinking about that kiss he had with his best friend, Lizzie.

'I can't believe she kissed me,' Gordo thought in his head. 'Why did she kiss me? Was it just a thank you kiss? And why did I say 'Thanks'?! Stupid, stupid, stupid!'

"David, sweetie," his mother called him, "I don't think it's safe for you to bang you head against a car door. Besides, we need a little favor from you. While you was in Rome, we got new neighbors who has a boy around your age. I volunteered you to tour him around the city when you got back. Would you do that this afternoon?"

"Sure I guess so," he answered. 'Anything for me to clear my mind for a little while.'

As soon as the Gordons drove into the driveway, a frisbee was knocked onto the hood of the car. A dog half Gordo's size ran up their driveway to grab the frisbee. Following the dog was a well-built young teen with short brown hair and green hair taking the frisbee from the large dog.

"Sorry about the car, Mr. and Mrs. Gordon!" the teen apologized looking at the hood. "Did I dent it?"

"That's alright, Thomas," Mr. Gordon assured. "By the way, this is my son, David. He'll be taking you around, today."

"Great! I've heard a lot about you," Tom said shaking Gordo's hand.

"Let's get to know each other better. Want to see the house?" Gordo tried his best not to sound geeky.

"Nice room ya got here, Dave," Tom said sitting down in a bean bag chair.

"Oh, call me Gordo. Everyone else does," Gordo told him.

"Alright Gordo. So, how was Rome? Did. Ms. Ungermeyer (Er... spell check anyone? oO) rank on you?" Tom asked looking at a photo of him with Lizzie and Miranda.

"Yea, she call me a sneaky lit... wait... how do you know Ms. Ungermeyer?" Gordo questioned.

"Oh, she's my aunt. Funny huh? She always tell me about her trips and she told me a lot about you," Tom laughed. "Trying to cover up for a friend of yours, she says. You was almost sent home."

"Good thing I didn't either," he murmured under his breathed.

"So, when can we start this tour? Is there anyplace to eat?"

"The Digital Bean. But first, can I make a couple of stops so my friends can come with us, too? They know more places than I do."

"Sure. Are these your friends in this picture? The one on the right looks hot," Tom said pointing to Miranda.

So... whatcha think? Please review and tell me what you think! Later!


	2. The New Bodyguard?

As soon as they left Gordo's house and rounded the corner to Lizzie's house, Gordo and Tom ran into the reason why blonde jokes exsist...  
  
Ethan Craft.  
  
"Hey, Gordon! Who's the new kid on the block?" he asked in his surfer voice.  
  
"Well Ethan, this is Tom Jefferson. And no, he's not a president," Gordo introduced.  
  
"Of course not! But this is still cool. I'm meeting a dead guy!" Ethan shook his hand.  
  
"Right... Come on Tom, we have to get to Lizzie's house," Gordo tugged on the taller teen's jersey as Ethan told them 'See ya later'.  
  
At the McGuire home, Matt and Lanny are in the living trying to untangle themselves from the yarn covering their legs by using a pair of scissors.  
  
"We got to do something about this new bully at our school, Lanny," Mat said clipping the yarn away. "But ho are we suppose to match up with a guy with a brother in the 7th grade?" Lanny thought for a second and said... nothing actually... "You're right, Lanny! (A/N: o.O??) If we can find some muscles, maybe he can scare Charlie away from us for good. But where can we find muscles this time of year?" As they pondered, they heard the doorbell ring and they, still tied together, went to answer the door. They gapped at the people who was behind Gordo.  
  
"Hey, is Lizzie here?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Yes, but who's that?" Matt asks, still in awe.  
  
"Great. She might be in her room. Come on Tom," Tom followed Gordo up the stairs to Lizzie's room. Matt and Lanny both looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"He's perfect," Matt grinned as Lanny nodded his head.  
  
As Gordo and Tom approached the door and knocked on it, they heard a female voice yelled 'Come in!'. They both entered to see both Lizzie and Miranda already in the room. "Hey Gordo, who's the new guy behind you?" Lizzed asked.  
  
"Oh," Gordo pushed Tom in front of them, "this is Tom. He just move here a couple of days ago and I was wondering if he could tag along with us while we showed him around."  
  
"Sure he can!" Miranda replied rather quickly.  
  
"Yea, let's go. We can show you the Digital Bean," Lizzie said as they filed down the stairs and left the house. Before they even reached the sidewalk, they was stopped by Matt and Lanny.  
  
"Move you little good for nothing!" Lizzie demanded.  
  
"You, Tom," Matt and Lanny walked over to him, "can you flex a muscle and tell us what grade you're going to."  
  
"Uh... I'm going to the 9th...?" Tom answered showing that he'd indeed has been working out. Matt pulled out a measuring tape and wrapped it around Tom's arm.  
  
"Get away from him you dweep!" Lizzie picked up the two and put them back in the house. "Let's go before they come back out."  
  
After a day of touring Tom around the mall and their favorite hangouts, the four teens dropped off Miranda before stopping at Lizzie's house.  
  
"I had a great time. Thanks for showing me around the place," Tom complimented smiling.  
  
"No problem. We'll see you guys tomorrow. Bye," Lizzie said cheerfully entering her house.  
  
"Lizzie wait. I need to ask you something," Gordo said stopping the door from closing.  
  
"What is it, Gordo?"  
  
"It's that... um... the... at Ro-.... nevermind.... See you tomorrow," Gordo waved as he and Tom made their way back to their own block.  
  
"What was that about? You like her or something?" Tom asks before he decided to walk up his own driveway.  
  
"Me? No! It's jsut that I care about her... a lot," Gordo mumbled the last part.  
  
"Alright. I'm always next door if you wanna talk. Later."  
  
"Yea... talk..." Gordo sighed as he walked into his house, reached his room, and just layed in bed and fell asleep with his clothes on. 


End file.
